Glass
by lone artist SSAANN
Summary: This is basically about me and my boyfriend. We met online, and we always call the distance between us a glass wall. We can break it, we are just too scared to. This expresses my feelings in some ways, and possibly his in some way. I love him so much, and if he ever sees this, I'll die of embarrassment. ouo


I walked along the glass wall. It was always here, and I don't know why, but it just was. It made me feel safe, it was my protecting from getting hurt. I ran my hand on the glass, not paying attention to anything around me but the ground at my feet, spacing out from the silent word around me.

Suddenly, I heard a tapping noise. It didn't sound like it was coming from my side of the wall either… I looked up, and looked around me, when I saw someone. It was a male, who was clearly taller than me. He had brown hair, like me, but I could tell that it wasn't his natural colour, because I could see his roots were turning blonde again. He also had blue eyes, and for some reason, the longer we stared at each other, the more I felt my heart race. I slowly walked over to where he was. I never had seen anyone on the other side of the glass before…..

He smiled, and waved to me, and I waved back, smiling like an idiot like I always do. The boy tried saying something, but I couldn't hear him. "What?" I said, tilting my head a bit. He tried again, and this time I know he was speaking as loud as he could, but I still could not hear him. I shook my head, and I saw him become sad. I thought for a second, then remembered I had 2 markers in my pocket. For once, I was glad I was an artist, and carried these around with me. I threw one marker over the wall as hard as I could, and he caught it, and I watched him write something on the glass wall, at first normally, then reversed on his side so I could read it.

"What is your name?" It read. I took no time answering. "Alex. And you?"

"Tarian."

I smiled again, feeling happy for once. Truly happy. He smiled too, and I asked him if he could draw, and he answered yes.

For some time, we sat there, drawing random pictures together, and enjoying having some side conversations as well. It was fun, but as time passed, I began feeling weird.

I suddenly wanted to be with him, have him hold me close. I didn't want this glass wall there anymore, it was annoying. After some time of this coming into my head, I slowly stopped drawing, and just watched him draw. I blushed a bit, and so did he, putting his hand on the glass while smiling. I did the same, my hand was smaller than his, but I knew it would anyways. I've always been small.

Tarian noticed my sadness, and looked at me confused. I slowly wrote on the wall, "It's cold.."

His face also became a bit sadder, I could tell. "I want to be with you." I wrote under that.

He smiled at me again, with sadness, and wrote back above my writing, "But you are with me. Glass is just between us."

My fists clenched at this, and I stood up fast. I didn't want the wall there. I wanted to be with him, for me to hug him, feel him, hear his voice. I became so greedy all of a sudden. I want this wall gone! I want to be with him!

I threw the marker at the wall with all my strength, which wasn't much. Tarian stood up now too, looking worried at me. I punched the glass as hard as I could, which just left me screaming out in pain, as tears ran down my face in both anger, sadness and pain. He knelt down next to where I was, and leaned his forehead on the glass, which I ended up doing the same. I held my hand, which hurt so much, but not as much as I hurt inside. My hand wasn't broken though, just in pain. He wrote something next to me slowly. "We can be together someday."

Why was he so nice about it? I could tell he wanted the same thing too…

A few weeks passed, and we hadn't talked since that night. I sat at the same spot every day, waiting for him to come and draw with me, but he never showed up… I lost all hope, as tears poured down my face, and I felt lonely. I never felt this way before, but now that he was in my life, I felt greedy in many ways.

Footsteps broke the silence, but I didn't bother looking up, I was crying too hard to care. That's when I heard them stop in front of me, and the person knelt down next to me. I wiped the tears away from my face before looking up.

When I saw who it was… I couldn't believe it. I have to be dreaming. But I wasn't, I knew I wasn't. He smiled at me gently. It took me a second, but then I through my arms around him tightly, and so did he.

How I longed to be with him, and now I can.

"Tarian…"


End file.
